


про тихую любовь

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Иногда Ёндже кажется, что правильная любовь должна бы быть не так, как у них.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 поцелуев [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	про тихую любовь

Иногда Ёндже кажется, что правильная любовь должна бы быть не так, как у них — какой-то более крикливой и более яркой, что ли. В кино и в дорамах обычно кричат про я тебя люблю на весь мир, а Ёндже немножко бросает в панику на любых сценах с предложениями рук и сердец в публичных местах. Он бы так не хотел, он бы сошёл с ума, если бы всё было так, но вдруг — Ёндже сглатывает нервно от одной мысли — это признак того, что всё на самом деле неправильно, искусственно и никакого будущего нет. А может, и настоящего тоже нет, когда всем его не видно. Даже людям, которые знают — и тем особо ничего не заметить, Джинён что-то про это говорил. Не осуждал, ничего плохого не имел в виду, просто отмечал тот же самый факт, который Ёндже знает лучше всех. Может быть, разве что не лучше Марка, но в остальном — точно лучше всех.

Наверное, какой-то другой человек мог бы Марка и назвать первопричиной того, что у них со внешними проявлениями всё как-то не так. Ёндже, конечно, так не скажет никогда. Марк лучший, Марк его самый любимый человек, и кто знает — а вдруг Марк бы мог в такую вот правильную любовь, как везде, если бы был с кем-то другим. Может быть, дело именно в Ёндже, что он его не может на эдакие штуки раскрутить; Марк же в общем-то не то что всегда такой тихий, как кажется — Ендже бы тут немного покраснеть, подумав о его /самых/ громких моментах, но так-то, отвлекшись от совсем кулуарных экспириенсов, куча историй же есть о том, как Марк в ажиотаже шумит и трещит больше их мелких обоих вместе взятых. И Ёндже тоже, ну, шумный и активный, и вроде бы всё могло бы сработать, но тем не менее — они такие как есть, и они даже не держатся за руки лишний раз на сцене, хотя чего бы в этом такого. 

Иногда Ёндже кажется, что есть какая-то правильная, нормативная любовь, которой хорошо бы соответствовать, а не соответствовать и, тем паче, даже не пытаться слишком уж активно — это фатальная ошибка. А иногда у него срывается голос на выступлении и, пока Джебом уходит в отрыв перед камерой, Марк тихонечко чмокает Ёндже в щёку.

Марк просто всегда рядом, и ничего более правильного, конечно, нет.

Марк улыбается, когда ест с ним на пару варёные баклажаны, чтобы Ёндже не сидел на диете один. Марк улыбается, когда так же на пару они празднуют выход из диеты рамёном по интуитивному рецепту Ёндже. Марк запоминает хитрые способы приготовления баклажанов и интуитивные рецепты, даже если самому Ёндже в память они не влезают. Просто чтобы диета всегда могла стать наименее противной, а выход с неё — наиболее праздничным. И наверное самое главное именно то, что Марк отлично знает, как Ёндже нужны именно такие штуки, а не всякие там вставания на колено посреди парка развлечений или планирование с высокой сосны с рассказами о любви всему миру. А Ёндже — Ёндже тоже всегда старается знать то, что нужно именно и только Марку, а не что записано в скрижалях о правильных проявлениях любви. Так странно, что они спели миллион песен про любовь, часть из которых Ёндже написал сам, и всё равно ему регулярно надо открывать для себя заново, что любовь бывает ужасно разная и единственное, что важно — чтобы она для вас была счастливая.

Марк тихонько хлопает его по спине после выступления и незаметно ни для кого сжимает ладонь. 

— Ты все равно самый крутой.

Он правда обычно мало говорит, и на день рождения открытка от Марка неизменно лаконична поздравлениями "С днём рождения" на трёх языках. Но Марк всегда говорит самое важное.

— Вечером массаж?

Самое. Нужное.


End file.
